


Wicked Games

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise talks dirty, Bondage, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, But some readers might consider non-con/dub-con, Dirty Talk, Dominant Blaise, Harry consents, M/M, Rimming, Submissive Harry, Very dirty, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets far more than he bargained for when he decides to follow Zabini to the Slytherin compartment after their lunch with Slughorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 2005. Posting here for archiving purposes.

“Later!” whispered Harry, darting after Zabini as quietly as possible, though the rattling of the train made caution pointless.

The corridors were almost completely empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack up their possessions. Though he was as close as he could get to Zabini without touching him, Harry was not quick enough to slip into the compartment when Zabini opened the door. Zabini was already sliding it shut when Harry hastily stuck out his foot to prevent it closing.

Zabini looked at the door, and Harry could swear he saw a slight smirk on the Slytherin’s lips. “That’s odd,” he muttered in a low voice as he tried the door once again before stepping into the dark compartment. “The door won’t shut.”

Harry took advantage of the opening and stepped inside, rather surprised they kept it so dark. He couldn’t see a thing, and began to get nervous when no one replied to Zabini’s comment. Before he had a chance to leave, having realized this was Not a Good Idea, the door shut behind him with a soft click.

“ _Lumos_.”

He blinked as a soft light was suddenly cast on the compartment. It was empty. He made sure his cloak was still concealing him before he turned to look at the door. Zabini was leaning against it, a smug smile on his lips, and his wand was out and ready. Harry reached for his own wand, not able to believe that _Zabini_ of all people had detected his presence. 

A locking charm was performed, the words said with amusement as Zabini continued to lean against the door and smirk. It didn’t really seem like the Slytherin knew he was there so Harry tried to figure out what mischief he might be up to by locking himself in an empty compartment. He stepped back towards the covered windows, and watched Zabini carefully. For a moment, the random realization that Zabini obviously took after his mum entered Harry’s mind. 

His grip tightened on his wand at that stray thought. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at blokes like that even if it had become a far more frequent occurrence the past few years, and he certainly shouldn’t be admiring a bloody _Slytherin_. It didn’t matter that Zabini was tall and slender, dark and slightly dangerous. Blokes weren’t beautiful; they were just blokes with rough hands and awkward bodies and lacked the tempting curves that Hermione sometimes unknowingly displayed when she wasn’t wearing her robes. 

_Zabini wouldn’t have rough hands._ Harry’s gaze flickered down to the hands in question, and he unconsciously licked his lips as he saw the wood of the wand being lazily stroked by long, elegant fingers. When he felt his cock twitch as the fingers wrapped more firmly around the wood, he gulped, his face flushing and his gaze nervously looking at the door behind Zabini. He had to leave. He didn’t know what had happened, but his instinct was to escape. Now. 

“Did you enjoy that, Potter?” Zabini asked idly, his wand now trained directly at Harry. Dark eyes narrowed as his lips curved contemptuously. “I rather expected that Slughorn bloke to have you pull down your trousers so he could properly kiss your arse. I imagine you would have enjoyed that far more, wouldn’t you?”

Harry didn’t speak as he stared at the wand. He could react now, hex the Slytherin and leave, but he couldn’t very well lose points the first day of school. Hermione’d kill him and probably make him wear a bloody leash so she could keep track of him. The idea of wearing a leash for her didn’t help his twitching cock at all. Maybe if he didn’t move or say a word, Zabini wouldn’t know for sure he was there and would probably leave. He tried to ignore his body’s response to the filthy words that spilled from full lips, a shocking contrast to the elegance and refinement of the handsome black boy wearing Slytherin green. 

“Though perhaps not Slughorn,” Zabini continued speaking to the empty room, seeming to _know_ that Harry was there somehow. “I can’t imagine you’ve thought of Girl-Weasel, either. While she’s rather lovely for a common slag, I believe it’s her brother you’ve wanted to kiss your arse. Ickle Ronnie Weasel, kneeling behind you, licking each firm cheek before sliding his tongue between them. Do you like it rough, Potter? You strike me as a bloke who wants it to hurt, just a little, so you’ll remember you’re alive. Does he spread your arsecheeks and lick your hole? I’ll wager he’s good at that; Weasleys aren’t good for anything else, after all. I’d bet he gets you so hard when he slides his tongue inside your hole that you have to wank, stroking your cock as he tongues you and fucks you with rough fingers.”

Harry’s hands curled into fists, and his wand nearly snapped in two as he listened to the degrading slurs against his best friend. He wanted to deny it, to call Zabini a depraved wanker, but a part of him couldn’t stop thinking about Ron, his best friend for five years, slowly licking his arse while he wanked. His mind took it further as he slid into a familiar fantasy; one with Hermione kneeling before him, her lips wrapped around his cock as Ron fucked him from behind, caught between the only two people who made him feel safe and loved. His cock began to harden as he practically felt her wet warmth tighten around him as he’d fuck her against the wall of their compartment and Ron shoved into him hard from behind.

“I imagine by the time he’s done, you’re begging for it, aren’t you, you half-blood whore?” Zabini asked casually. “You probably love being on your knees, sucking cock and being fucked by anyone who wants a go at the ‘Boy Who Lived’. Malfoy wants to fuck you, though I’m sure that’s no surprise. He’s had a hard-on for you for years, after all. You and that Mudblood bitch both. She’s the one, you know? The one who got him so hard when she slapped him during third year that he wanked in the middle of our dormitory without a care who was watching. He sucked me off that day, took my cock between those lovely lips and licked me until I came all over his pretty little face. All he wanted was for me to make it hurt, like she’d done.”

Oh God. Harry tried to push the images of Malfoy and Zabini from his mind. Dark and light, bodies nude and glowing from the candles that lit their dorms, Malfoy whimpering as he sucked Zabini’s cock, his pale skin still bearing the handprint from Hermione‘s slap. His cock was straining at his shorts by now, and he wondered if he could touch himself without Zabini realizing he was actually there. 

“I wouldn’t waste my time on him if I were you. He’s another that likes to be on his knees, begging and moaning, denying what he wants even as his arse presses back for more. He likes to fight it, you see? Doesn’t want to admit he’s so easily controlled. Silly boy was pleading with me to make him come before I’d finished licking his arse, promised me anything I wanted just so I’d let him escape into pleasure for a few fleeting moments. He’s back in our compartment now, a plug buried deep inside his tight arse, waiting for me. I think I might have Pansy get me ready for him. She’s a great little cocksucker; takes after her mum that way. She likes watching, you know? Likes to finger her pretty cunt as I fuck the boy she’s supposed to marry, telling me to go faster, harder, deeper, and she always comes with just a flick of Millie’s tongue against her clit.“ Blaise smirked as he ran his tongue along his lip, so pink against the full dark curve. 

Harry gave in to the temptation and slid his hand down his belly. His fingers quietly unfastened his trousers, the sound of his zip lowering covered by the clanking of the train as it sped towards Hogwarts. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he touched his erection. It was harder than he could ever remember it being before, not even his fantasies of having both his best friends made him feel quite this tense and ready. 

“Malfoy’s mine. If I wanted, he’d suck me in the middle of the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast, but I prefer keeping my liaisons private. Secrets are good for a great many things, after all. I’ll let you in on a little secret, Potter. Pansy’s mine. So are Daphne, Millie, Crabbe, and Goyle. Nott will be soon. He’s close, so very close to giving in to what he really wants, what he needs. I like collecting, you see? This year, though, I‘m going to widen my collection.” Zabini chuckled darkly as his long fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. 

Harry gaped at the black boy-no, man-and listened as he spoke about his fellow Slytherins as if they were possessions. 

“I‘m tired of my current toys. I‘ve used them until they no longer interest me. They never fight me, never blush at the wicked things I ask them to do, never present a challenge. They were never a challenge, actually. I want to feel nails digging into my skin as I fuck the little Mudblood so hard she can‘t sit for days without feeling my cock, until she‘s craving it like she craves book, desperate and still fighting, trying to bite as I make her suck me, my come dripping from her cheeks, lips, and nose before I allow Malfoy to finally have her tight arse or let Pansy lick her pretty cunt. Would you like that? Watching them fuck her for us? Tie her up so she can‘t fight, her firm body twisting and writhing as all my toys lick and suck and fuck until she‘s covered in come and _begging_ for it. Then maybe I‘ll reward you and let you slide into her tight cunt while I fuck your arse. Hmm…perhaps you can suck Weasley, his cock in your throat as you‘re making the Mudblood scream and beg.”

Harry groaned audibly as his eyes closed and his fingers tightened their grip around his aching cock. Fuck, he shouldn’t be find that so arousing. The idea of Hermione tied up and treated like a whore, of seeing her eyes, blazing caramel as she fights her own desire, and fucking her, it was making him so hard. He could feel the come beneath his fingers as he touched her body, squeezed her breast, licked her clean before sucking Ron until his own face was covered in come. 

He was thinking about the wicked image Zabini’s words painted. His hips rocked back and forth, trousers fallen around his thighs, bottom lip bloody from where he was biting it. His eyes flew open when he suddenly felt a smooth palm grip his wrist.

“Now, now, Potter,” Zabini scolded huskily as he pulled Harry’s hand away from his erection. “I didn’t say you could touch.”

“How?” Harry asked as the cloak slid to the floor, pooling around his feet. He raised his free arm, the one holding his wand, ready to strike out. Zabini caught it easily, and twisted his arms behind his back.

“See? This is what I crave,” Zabini purred against his neck before biting down hard enough to draw blood. Harry yelped, tears in his eyes as he felt a hard body rub against him from behind.

“No, stop this!” He hated the begging in his voice, hated being so vulnerable before the Slytherin. His trousers fell to his knees, his cock pulsing and throbbing as he felt Zabini’s hips thrust forward, a large bulge pressing against his arse. 

“Good boy,” Zabini complimented as he gripped Harry’s wrists tightly with one large hand. Harry tried to get free, pulling and twisting, but the position wasn’t allowing him to gain any leeway or control. “I like it when you fight.”

He felt soft fabric wrap around his wrists and he knew instantly that Zabini was binding him with his schooltie. His hands were tied behind his back, and he felt smooth palms rubbing across the cheeks of his arse. “Don’t do this, Zabini. I said no. When we get to school, I’ll report you and you’ll be sent home.”

Zabini laughed against his ear. “Oh, Potter. You do amuse me. You won’t tell, silly boy. If you do, I’ll break your Mudblood into so many pieces you’ll _never_ be able to put her back together again. Do you think she’d enjoy servicing the entire sixth year? I can do that, you know. Tie her to a bed and let them all line up. Everyone she’s ever bested in class, she’s ever insulted, she’s ever made so desperate they couldn’t stop themselves from wanking. A line of blokes and birds, licking and fucking, not caring that she’s bleeding and begging them to stop, not caring about making her enjoy it, just wanting to come in Potter’s Mudblood’s cunt, arse, and mouth. I’ll even let the seventh years and fifth years have her. A hundred people shagging her until she’s retreated into her mind, until she’s nothing more than a come hungry whore who can’t even remember her name. No, my boy, you won’t tell. Love is a weakness, you see? You love her, you love Weasley, and, as long as you love them, I’ll have power over you. It makes you angry, doesn’t it? Knowing anyone could use them to make you do whatever they want? They don’t even realize it, do they? They think they’re helping you, supporting you against the daft Dark Lord, but, really, they’re making you weak.”

“Love is _not_ a weakness,” Harry snarled as he fought against the tie. He tried to kick and bite, but only managed to trip and fall to his knees. His glasses fell off as he hit the floor, his forehead cracking against the hard surface. “You won’t touch her or Ron. I’ll kill you before I ever let you touch them!”

“And that, Potter, is why you won’t tell anyone about this,” Zabini pointed out smugly. Harry felt fingers tangle in his hair as his head was lifted from the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the thick cock jutting from Zabini’s trousers. It was bigger than his own and the head was leaking pre-come. He kept his mouth firmly shut and glared defiantly at Zabini, who merely laughed before he patted his head like he was some sort of pet. “Open up, Potter. I need to see if I’m right about what a good little cocksucker you are. Don’t make me go get Weasley. I don’t like the bloke so I doubt he’d make it through my orientation without bleeding and ripping. Might have to get his trollop of a sister to clean him up. Don’t you know they lie around their shack of a home and play with one another? With that many brothers, the girl’s been their whore since she had hair on her cunt and possibly before.”

He paused a moment, his eyes dark as he looked down at Harry, his lips curled into a knowing smile that both infuriated and aroused. “Can’t you just see her between the twins? Riding and rocking on their cocks, probably sucking off ickle Ronnie at the same time. Girls like her have to be filled, aren’t happy until they’re used and fucked and reminded that they’re only good for one thing and that’s being on the end of a cock. I wanted to collect her brothers, the twins? God, how I dreamed of having them both at my disposal. I’ve heard they’re businessmen now, though, so perhaps I’ll pay them a visit on winter hols. I’d be curious to see what a couple of poor wizards would do for extra investors.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest and found it full of cock. He choked as Zabini thrust inside. The fingers in his hair tightened, the taste of bitter salty on his tongue, his jaws stretching around the intrusion; a wand pressed firmly against his throat prevented him from biting down when he felt the urge. 

“If you do it well, I’ll be gentle when I fuck your arse,” Zabini said matter-of-factly as his dark eyes watched closely. “You look better with my cock between your lips than I imagined. I know it’s not your first; Flint was full of stories about Wood’s _preferences_ and his enjoyment of the younger members of his team, after all. You know what to do, Potter.”

Zabini was right. It wasn’t his first, but he was wrong about who had been. Bill over the summer, teaching him how to lick and suck right. Neville last year, not lasting five minutes once Harry had tentatively begun to move his mouth. Cedric was the first, licking him and showing him about the things boys could do together to ease the tension. His arms hurt, the tie rubbing his wrists until he knew there’d be marks, and his jaw was already starting to hurt. Harry tried to remember that he didn’t want this, that he was being forced and threatened, but it was difficult to do when Zabini felt so good in his mouth and tasted so similar to Cedric. 

Harry began to move his head, licking the shaft in his mouth, curling his tongue in the way that caused Bill to moan and tell him he was nearly as good as Charlie. Zabini seemed to approve because his hips bucked forward and sent more of his cock into Harry’s throat. He was choking, gagging against the thick flesh that was now moving harder, faster, Zabini cursing above him as he continued talking about the most sinful and immoral things. Ron and Hermione fucked by the twins. Harry’s arse spread open for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. Malfoy beneath him as he fucked Ron as he fucked Hermione as she licked Pansy. 

“Fuck, Potter. You’re just a filthy little whore,” Zabini groaned as Harry sucked hard, the image of being caught between Ron and Malfoy making his cock throb and twitch to a point where he wondered if he could come without being touched. 

The Slytherin slipped from his mouth with a soft plop, saliva and pre-come dripping onto Harry’s lips as he sucked in several deep breaths. Zabini moved behind him and he tensed; he didn’t want what was coming next. He’d never done that before. Cedric had just sucked him off, Neville hadn’t even done that much, and Bill had only ever used his fingers on his arse. When he felt warm breath against the cleft of his arse, he whimpered. 

“Not going to beg, Potter? Not going to pretend you don’t want my cock in your arse like a good little Gryffindor?” Zabini laughed behind him before a wet tongue slid across his arsehole. 

“Oh,” Harry gasped as he bent forward and rested his cheek on the dirty floor of the train. His legs spread before he realized it, an action that earned another chuckle from Zabini. The tongue moved over his arsehole, smooth fingers held his cheeks apart, and he moaned low in his throat when he felt lips against his balls. Zabini sucked his balls, his tongue licked, his teeth scraped in such a way that Harry’s hips bucked forward. Then he was back at his arse. His tongue lapped at the tight ring of muscles, and he had the random thought that it was disgusting to lick back there when it wasn’t clean and had to taste awful. Zabini didn’t seem to mind, though, and he was soon pushing his tongue inside Harry’s arse. 

Zabini licked him before he slid a finger inside. Harry’s arse clenched around it and tried to push it out, but Zabini kept it in place. It began to move as his tongue kept licking and stroking, teeth nipped at his arse cheek, and then a second finger joined the first. His fingers curled into his hand, his blunt nails dug into his palm, and he struggled against the houseties even as he pushed back for more. Zabini touched something inside him that only Bill had ever found, and Harry’s head raised from the ground as he whined at the feeling of pleasure.

“Such a sensitive little slut,” Zabini complimented as he bit his way up Harry’s lower back beneath his uniform shirt. His fingers kept fucking and his other hand beneath Harry to grip his cock. “So hard and ready. Yes, you’ll make the perfect addition to my collection.”

The fingers were removed and then Harry felt something cold press against him. He wiggled his arse as the lotion oozed into him, but he didn’t have time to figure out what it was before Zabini was pushing the head of his cock against his arsehole. His body tensed, clenched, and refused to let him in. A sharp slap against his arsecheek startled him. He jumped at the hard contact, a gasp ripped from his lips as Zabini suddenly thrust completely inside him.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Potter,” Zabini cursed as he sunk balls deep inside. “Maybe you’re not the little whore I always thought. Am I your first then? Good. I love picking cherries. Gonna take your Mudblood’s soon. Can’t wait to see her blood and come on my cock when I’m done making her scream. If you’re a good boy, I might let you watch. Maybe even let Malfoy suck your cock as you watch me take the little bitch’s cherry, let you lick her clean after. Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Tasting her blood and come and my come, make you so hard you fuck the bed until you come. She’s going to be mine, you know? I picked her for my collection years ago. Such a gorgeous little wildcat, she won’t obey and lie docile while I play. Oh no. She’ll fight and scream and fuck so well she might very well become my favorite.”

Harry began to tentatively move as Zabini kept talking. He pulled forward before he pushed back. It was odd, painful, but it was soon starting to feel good. He licked his lips as he closed his eyes, able to see Hermione lying naked on a Gryffindor blanket with her thighs wet with come and virginal blood. He moaned at the thought of tasting her after, of watching her face as she came for _him_. 

“Do you think Weasley’s been buggered before?” Zabini asked lazily, his voice deeper and more husky than when they started this twisted, wicked game. He kept moving, his thrusts languid but firm. “I bet’s he had all his brothers. I’ve seen them, you know? The two eldest? Long hair and big muscles, at the Quidditch Cup fourth year. Fucking against a tree, the taller one bent over as the brawny one fucked him so bloody hard. I had to wank while I watched them, the freckles against their skin and the sounds they were making, so fucking hot. Stupid fuckers made me want them, want blood traitors, and they knew I was watching. Made me come on the ground and then smirked at me. I knew then they’d had their precious baby brother, probably took him at the same time, two cocks buried inside his ickle arse as they made him scream for his mummy. Should have been in Slytherin, those two, wicked creatures that they are.”

Harry gasped as Zabini began to move harder, deeper, the sound of his balls slapping against his sweaty skin echoing in the compartment. He felt fingers dig into his hips as Zabini talked about Charlie and Bill, his cock pulsing just imagining what he’d seen at the Cup. “Please.”

Zabini laughed before he thrust forward even deeper; Harry’s face shoved against the floor hard. He stopped talking _finally_ and focused on fucking. A large palm enveloped his cock, long strokes, firm and strong, pulled and tugged, smooth thumb brushed across the head to push back his foreskin. That was all it took. Harry came with a low cry, his fingers stretching as far as they could as he arched backward. Zabini continued to fuck him, wet fingers suddenly against his lips. He opened his mouth and licked his come from the Slytherin’s hand. He moaned as he sucked, and pushed back with force, wanted it to hurt more. Then Zabini pushed forward, his body covered Harry’s and pressed him against he floor, and he felt something inside him, knew it was come as Zabini rocked his hips back and forth until he finally pulled out. He felt come dripping from his gaping arse, his breathing ragged as he simply knelt there with his arse clenching and feeling empty.

“You should see yourself, Potter,” Zabini said when he could finally breathe again. “Bound and on your knees, come on the floor beneath you and dripping out of your tight arse. Maybe I’ll go fetch Weasley, give him a go at you. Bet he’d love to slide into your come soaked arse and make you scream. Bruise you and mark you, make sure you knew he wasn’t always second best. But, alas, I’ll soon be missed if I don’t return to my compartment as I assume you will be by your tasty little friends.”

The tie around his wrists was removed and Harry rubbed them as he saw the red, raw marks. He picked up his glasses and put them on before he looked up at Zabini. The handsome black boy was already dressed, looking cool and collected, and one would never be able to tell what he’d just done. Harry stood up shakily, and picked up his wand. He performed a cleaning spell but it didn’t help the pain he felt in his arse or the sensitivity in his cock. 

“My, Potter. You half-bloods are quite messy.” Zabini laughed as his thumb brushed against Harry’s lip. He sucked the come from his finger before he arched a brow. “Come along, Potter. I believe you’ve earned a reward. I assume you were trying to gain access to the Slytherin’s compartment, correct? Pick up your silly cloak and follow me. Just remember in the future, if you’re a good boy, I’ll reward you.”

Harry stared at him for a moment, not sure if he was serious or not. Finally, he picked up his cloak and put it on before he hesitantly followed Zabini back into the aisle of the train. When they reached the Slytherin’s compartment, Zabini stopped. 

“Next time, you’ll bring the Mudblood,” he told Harry firmly, his gaze over his shoulder giving Harry no room to protest. “Understood?”

Harry shuddered as he imagined all the things this wicked boy would do to Hermione, would do to him while Hermione watched. Half hard just at the thought, he heard himself whisper, “Understood.”

Zabini grinned triumphantly. “Good boy,” he purred before the smile left his lips, replaced with the contemptuous smirk that had been there the entire meeting with Slughorn. He opened the door to the compartment, and stepped inside.

“What’s wrong with this thing?” said Zabini angrily as he smashed the sliding door repeatedly into Harry’s foot. Harry slowly smiled when the beautiful Slytherin smirked slightly and winked before Harry pushed the door open, hard. 

The End


End file.
